I'll love you forever
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: LAST IN THE SERIES. SEQUEL TO I CAN'T IMAGINE ME WITHOUT YOU. Take the last episode. Add 3 paintball guns a plotting Hikari and a humliated Tamao and it is the perfect ending to a perfect story.


**I'll love you forever**

Nagisa and Hikari were up in their spot in the attic. They had decided to meet in the morning so that Nagisa would have time to get ready for the election. Shizuma was sitting with them, as she was now in on the plan. As far as the school of Astrae Hill was concerned Nagisa and Shizuma were still broken up, which Hikari said, would help with the plan. "So everyone's clear?" Hikari asked. The other the nodded "lets go over it again just in case there are any draw-backs"

"Okay" Nagisa leant forwards so that she was paying more attention. Shizuma enlaced their fingers and smiled down at her lover. Nagisa smiled back.

"So Nagisa will get ready and go through with the competition as planned" they nodded "and when its time to give the speech about protecting one another that's when Shizuma will-"

"That's where I disrupt everything, right?" Shizuma asked jus to make sure she had the outline of the plan perfectly formed in her head.

"In a nutshell" Hikari grinned slyly up at Shizuma "and then Nagisa will blurt out her true feelings towards Tamao-chan-"

"So where do the ice-cream filled paintball guns come into it?" Nagisa asked.

The other two stared at as if she had gone mad "um … nowhere, why?" Hikari asked her frown deepening.

Nagisa was still half asleep as she leant on Shizuma's shoulder "must have been from a dream" she closed her eyelids.

"It's okay cherry go back to sleep" Shizuma cooed stroking Nagisa's head. Shizuma thought for a moment. Maybe Nagisa was onto something. She turned to Hikari with a cocked eyebrow "can we use the ice-cream filled paintball guns in the plan?"

Hikari thought for a moment, her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. Then she gave an evil little giggle "yes! Perfect! Inspired!"

Shizuma chuckled lightly "ooh how about instead of paint we use ink … permanent ink?"

"Where are we going to get tubs of permanent ink?"

"Hmm good point … lets just sticks to the ice cream … that'll be hard enough to get out anyway … imagine if she had to shave her hair off!"

"GOLD!!!" they went over the plan a few more times before the clock chimed eight o'clock. "We'd best go" Hikari mumbled almost sadly.

Shizuma rested a hand on her mass of blonde curls "we can all hang out tonight … bring Amane as well"

"Okay!" Hikari brightened up at the idea. Shizuma woke Nagisa up and the trio walked silently down along the halls. At the end of the hall Shizuma and Hikari waved 'goodbye'.

_I'll say goodbye  
and then we'll kiss  
I'll hold you tight  
remember this  
could be the last time  
that we see each other_

"Bye Hikari-chan!" Nagisa waved Nagisa was about to go into her room when heels caught her attention. She turned to see Shizuma standing over her. "Don't you'll get ca-" she was cut off as Shizuma kissed her lips.

"I don't care if I get caught"

"But I do" Nagisa pressed another kiss to Shizuma's lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Shizuma walked down the hall.

"Wait" came a hushed whisper. She turned to see Nagisa. Nagisa gave a weak smile and then blew a kiss to Shizuma, as the older girl looked crestfallen, despite their current situation. Shizuma grinned and mimed catching the kiss and placing it over her heart.

_You'll close your door  
and close your eyes_

Nagisa smiled and went inside her room. She leant back on the door and it closed with a soft click. Thankfully Tamao was still asleep in her bed. Nagisa glared venomously at the tip of Tamao's head that was poking out over the top of her white blankets.

_I'll call you up  
and say goodnight_

Nagisa's mobile vibrated in her pyjama pocket. She fished it out and flipped it open to see a message from Shizuma. She smiled at the message. '**Goodnight my little cherry... Good luck today. Love Shizzie' **She smiled. She didn't force Shizuma to take the ridiculous nickname but the older girl had insisted saying it made her twice as cute, which it did.

_You say I love  
I say ill love you forever  
I swear I will_

For the rest of the morning until Tamao's alarm clock rang out, Nagisa was on her laptop writing to Shizuma.

**Shizzie98:** I love you

**AoiCherry23:** I will love you forever

**AoiCherry23:** I swear I will

**Shizzie98:** I know you do my love

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**

Nagisa spun around as Tamao's lazy hand groped around for her alarm clock. She returned to her laptop and hurriedly typed a message.

**AoiCherry23:** Tamao's up! Got to go!

**Shizzie98:** see you tonight x

**AoiCherry23:** okay x

Nagisa turned back to Tamao once she had quickly logged out. "Tamao-chan! Hurry up we need to get ready!"

"Eh? Nagisa it's early"

"So what? We need to be ready in case something gets forgotten!"

Tamao smiled tiredly at Nagisa before pinching her cheeks "Nagisa is so cute when she's stressing. Alright then I'll just have a shower first"

As soon as Tamao closed the bathroom door Nagisa slapped her cheek repeatedly "ew Suzumi-germies!"

_Don't let this fall apart  
Because when it does  
All you end up with  
Is a broken heart  
What's happening to you  
Just wait until I'm gone then  
And you have nothing to hold on to_

The day passed more or less stressful for Hikari, Shizuma and Nagisa. Eventually they were all dressed suitably and had about two hours before the Etoilé elections. Nagisa was being hounded around with Tamao-chan so Shizuma and Hikari went online.

**Shizzie98:** Hiya Hikari-chan

**Spica-angel:** Hiya Shizuma is everything ready for tonight?

**Shizzie98:** yep, got the ice cream here, got the paintball guns?

**Spica-angel:** yeah I got them from Yaya-chan

**Shizzie98:** cool. Is it wise to include Yaya-chan in this?

**Spica-angel: **Well she already slipped some nettles into Tamao's dress. Now she'll herself crazy.

**Shizzie98: **Which dress?

**Spica-angel:** uh ... the lavender one

**Shizzie98:** Suzumi-san is wearing the bluebell one!!!

**Spica-angel:** Buggeration! Oh well ... we still have the ice-cream guns lol

**Shizzie98: **Oh crap. There goes the clock. We'd best go if we're going to get there on time.

**S****pica-angel:** yeah, see you in a little while then

**Shizzie98:** okay bye

_You've been upset  
I feel it too __Everything you do  
and I just don't think  
that can live without this_

Everyone was lining up outside to take their seats. Shizuma was backstage with Miyuki, Chikaru, Shion, Hikari, Amane, Tamao and Nagisa. She caught Nagisa's eye for a brief moment and saw tears dance within the younger girls' eyes. She felt her pain. This day was going sort everything out though. At least that's what they all hoped would happen.

_I wont forget  
a word you said  
that night  
when everything went bad  
But I'm not going anywhere  
and that's a promise_

Tamao was fussing non-stop over Nagisa. Shizuma bristled with jealousy. How dare that tart touch her Nagisa-chan! She thrust her chest forwards and walked over. "Is everything okay Nagisa, Tamao?" she was generally concerned as Nagisa seemed to be gasping for breath inside her furiously tight red dress.

Tamao turned to Shizuma a glare set on her face "why wouldn't it be?" she spat viciously.

Shizuma was unaffected by Tamao's pathetic excuse of a glare. She went around the back of Nagisa and loosened the tight bow at her waist. "Can you breath now Nagisa-chan?" she breath affectionately in Nagisa's ear.

"Hai, Arigatou Etoilé-sama" she felt Shizuma press a small piece of paper into her hand out of sight from Tamao-chan. Nagisa bit her lip as Shizuma walked away. She turned to Tamao-chan Hey Tamao! I'm just going to the loo"

"Okay" Tamao smiled "but be backk quick otherwise I'll have to come in there and get you myself" she giggled.

Nagisa shuddered, disturbed beyond belief as she scurried to the bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle. She unfolded the letter and felt her heart melt inside her chest at the words written in the elegant scrawl. '**I'm not going anywhere … and that's a promise … I need you**'

_You've got, me I'm  
There for you  
your all, I need  
I'll be there for you_

She left the bathroom just as the candidates were being called out. She stuffed the note inside her bra just as Tamao grabbed her other hand and dragged her onto the stage after Amane and Hikari. She glanced back at Shizuma who gave her a reassuring nod. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to face the crowd. Shizuma turned to the council members, "okay everyone has their ice-cream guns right?" she asked in a hushed whisper so as not to disturb the candidates up on stage. The other three nodded evil grins planted on their pink lips.

_You're all I need I'll be there for you_

"Just wait for the signal," Shizuma instructed as Amane and Hikari began to give their speeches on protecting each other. Their speech was heartfelt and filled with emotion. It was believable.

"I am Suzumi-Tamao vow to protect Aoi-Nagisa with my life, and help and guide her to be the best Etoile's possible" she turned to Nagisa who was staring out at the crowd "Nagisa?" said girl turned to face her "your speech" she squeezed the girls' hand tighter.

Nagisa jerked out of Tamao's grip and slapped her sharply across the face. The crowd of students hushed into a shocked silence. "**I REFUSE TO BECOME ETOILE FOR ASTRAE HILL IF I HAVE TO BE ETOILE WITH TAMAO-CHAN! SHE IS NOT THE ONE FOR ME! I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER, LOVED HER!!!! I LOVE SHIZUMA-SAMA!!!"** crowds began to murmur again as Miyuki, Shion, Shizuma and Chikaru stepped out from behind the thick velvet red curtains.

"READY?" Shizuma called.

"AIM!!!" shouted Amane. The three council members aimed at Tamao who was frozen to the spot.

"FIREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

**BANG!!!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Tamao ran out of the chapel, shielding her eyes from everyone as she ran completely caked in … well cake (as the ice cream had run out!!!) Members of Astrae hill fished out their phones and snapped pictures and videos of Tamao's humiliation. As everyone chased after Tamao in her caked state…

"Nagisa!" She turned to see Shizuma running towards her.

"Shizuma!" she ran for Shizuma's arms.

Shizuma spun Nagisa around before wrapping her tightly in her arms. "Nagisa" she buried her lips within Nagisa's.

_You've got, me I'm  
There for you  
your all, I need  
I'll be there for you_

That night Nagisa and Shizuma panted heavily after a very eventful shower episode, and were seated at the laptop surfing the Internet. "Go on see youtube see if Hikari's uploaded the video yet!" Shizuma squealed excitedyl from her spot beside Nagisa's desk, bouncing slightly with anticipation. "THERE IT IS!" she pointed to a video. Nagisa clicked the 'PLAY' button and they howled with laughter at the video showing Tamao's humiliation.

"Is it cruel that we're laughing at this?" Nagisa asked without any shame in her voice. She shared a look with Shizuma "nah!" they laughed again.

"Okay time for some late night loving" Shizuma grinned sweeping Nagisa out of the spin-chair by the desk and carried her over to bed.

"My heroine!" Nagisa exclaimed as Shizuma fell onto the bed with Nagisa on top of her. They pressed kisses to one another. Shizuma smiled down at her lover before reaching over towards the light switch and pulled. The room was plunged into darkness. Meanwhile while everyone at Astrae hill slept 'Tamao's last stand' on Youtube got 300,079 hits. Tamao shaved her head completely bald to get rid of the cake-ice-cream gunk! Chikaru, Shion and Miyuki had an under-pants-and-feather-filled-paint-ball-guns-fight. And Shizuma and Nagisa had a long steamy night … and thousands and thousands of more steamy nights to come!

**The end of the series, hope you like it!!**

**THE END**


End file.
